If $a + b + c = 11$ and $ab + ac + bc = 25,$ then find
\[a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc.\]
We have the factorization
\[a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc = (a + b + c)(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc).\]Squaring the equation $a + b + c = 11,$ we get
\[a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + 2ab + 2ac + 2bc = 121.\]Then $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc = 121 - 3(ab + ac + bc) = 121 - 75 = 46,$ so
\[a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc = 11 \cdot 46 = \boxed{506}.\]